


In which I couldn't come up with an appropriate title

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Help, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Angst, Short One Shot, how do i come up with titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: Sherlock had once factored John into his retirement plan down at Sussex, when they both become too old and grey to be running around London chasing after criminals.





	In which I couldn't come up with an appropriate title

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while digging through my pile of story ideas (most of them half-baked tbh), and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> p.s. I'm completely rubbish at coming up with fic titles ; ^ ; All suggestions are welcome :')

Sherlock had once factored John into his retirement plan down at Sussex, when they both become too old and grey to be running around London chasing after criminals.

He had envisioned a relatively peaceful life with John, a notion he no longer finds to be hateful, because John will be there at his side and it's all that matters. Perhaps Sherlock would take up bee-keeping (creatures he finds to be fascinating) while John spends his day still pecking away at his laptop or just going about the cottage tidying things up.

Perhaps once in a while Sherlock will get to solve a small mystery, and John will still applaud him for his intelligence and keen observation.

He finds that he doesn't mind this domestic picture, and it fills him with a sense of contentment, knowing that John wouldn't mind this arrangement either.

But now John is married and he's moved out, and Sherlock barely even gets to see him in a month. Now, he feels like a colossal idiot for planning too far ahead and assuming that John will always be there, right beside him.

By the time Sherlock is old enough to consider retiring, it'll be nothing short of a miracle if John still remains as his friend, given the current state of their friendship.

Days without John are infinitely more lonely, and he can't bring himself to imagine what it will be like once he retires. At least he has the cases now, and the work, to keep himself busy. 

He ends up forgoing his retirement plan entirely, because he sees no point in it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes or if any of the sentences sound weird. Suggestions for improvement are also welcomed :D


End file.
